


cosmic curse

by amyanom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Star-crossed, Stardust - Freeform, Stars, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom
Summary: in where mark and donghyuck were star-crossed lovers, a relationship doomed before it began.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	cosmic curse

one does see the universe in mark’s eyes, the glistening irises and the dilated pupils looking at the center of his, the sun, donghyuck.

if they were star crossed lovers, why did the universe bother mixing atoms?

donghyuck bumped into mark in a busy hallway, each remembering one’s face, like clouds on a clear day, they only come back when everything is gloomy.

they met each other again at a winter festival, mark was a band kid and donghyuck was a theatre kid, naturally they abhorred each other’s guts. not until mark saw donghyuck under the spotlight, glitter-ridden eye makeup scintillating on donghyuck visage, it was messy, ‘a hot garbage’ commented by one of the people in their makeshift theatre.

mark later found donghyuck outside of the plaza, in one of their gym change rooms, tears streaming down his face.

the glitters were flowing down his cheeks, an effortless glow. mark walked closer and sat on the bench where donghyuck was sitting. his knees were brought up to his chest, arms wrapped around a rented dress pants.

“why are you here?” donghyuck asked.

“i was told to check on the performer that ran away,” mark said.

“they sent you?”

“the flute solo was done anyway,” mark said. “but your show isn’t.”

“oh, stranger! woe is me,” donghyuck said reaching mark’s shoulders with the tip of his fingers. “they think i'm a hot garbage-”

“isn’t that nice?” mark said, his eyes shifted between donghyuck and the lockers behind him, his heart exploded, silently, slowly, taking their time as they warmed mark’s heart. 

“might as well get called pickled juice, dumped in the trash and served in a champagne glass,” donghyuck said.

“so do theatre kids just speak in dr. seuss?” mark teased.

“your words hurt,” donghyuck said. sitting on the tip of his tongue was mark’s name. “what’s your name?”

“that’s another story for tomorrow-”

“fine, i’ll call you,” donghyuck’s words trailed of his sentence as he scanned mark’s face for some notable features.

one does see the universe in mark’s eyes, the glistening irises and the dilated pupils looking back at donghyuck.

if they were star crossed lovers, why did they find solace in the darkest nights?

“mark,” donghyuck said. “i’ll call you mark because you have a lot of beauty marks on your face. i’d call you constellation but that’s a mouth full.”

mark didn’t know if donghyuck was playing around but he decided to give donghyuck a nickname as well. mark familiarize himself on donghyuck’s features, his eyes keep getting caught in the cluster of sparkles on donghyuck’s cheeks.

“i’ll call you stardust,” mark said. 

donghyuck felt the corners of his mouth lift up with mark’s made up nickname. 

mark stood up and offered donghyuck his hand, pulling him up and preparing him for his next scenes.

“i’ll be watching from afar.”

\---

the night ended well, and just like mark said, he watched donghyuck from a distance. mark wanted to feel it again, the sudden spark, the butterflies flying around, arguably the best five minutes he spent in his life. however, mark can only watch as donghyuck gets swarmed by people congratulating him for his show. 

mark took a final look before disappearing in the crowd.

donghyuck was busy receiving praise but at one point, mark was a shooting star in his night sky.

\---

donghyuck bumped into mark in a busy hallway, each remembering one’s face, two stars colliding was a mistake. 

seconds felt like a lifetime, an eternity of regrets, fueled by the burning missed chances, releasing into the stellar atmosphere, replacing what was once a trial of romantic spark into a feeling of betrayal and silent rage.

mark saw donghyuck hold some boy’s hand which he later called jeno. his ears rang with donghyuck’s laughter, followed by the bell and rushing students. mark looked back to check if donghyuck was still his center of the system.

one does see the universe in mark’s eyes, the glistening irises filled with tears barely holding on, and the defeated look he had as donghyuck became a distant cluster of stars that once gave him warmth, now he was the night sky.

mark and donghyuck were star crossed lovers, a bond given by the universe and it’s cosmic curse.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading this hot garbage <3  
> scream @ me on twt: @amyanom


End file.
